The Dark Side of the Moon
by Belle Gold
Summary: Ruby's back story is examined as well as how she fell in love with Peter. One-shot that can be expanded if prompted by massive comments or PMs.


The Dark Side of the Moon

Red Riding Hood/ Ruby and Peter's Love Story

She was the fiery brunette with the red highlights to die for. He was the man who fell accidentally for her.

It had started when Ruby was five and Peter was seven. The young girl had lost her pretty red scarf, and Peter, always wanting to be the hero, had miraculously caught it before it fell into the pig's slop. They had become friends ever since that day.

As they grew into teenagers, their hormones racing and bodies changing, their feelings began to develop for one another on a deeper level. Ruby, not as naïve as people thought she was, knew of the differences among boys and girls since she first met Peter. She'd never forget that moment where they played "you show me yours and I'll show you mine," and how they both were shocked that the other did not have the same parts that they had.

No, Ruby was far from innocent, and had many trysts with the various handsome men in town. She was looking for love in all the wrong places, and Peter knew it. He wanted to take the flame haired vixen in his arms, proclaim his love for her, and show her what real passion and love was. But, being a virgin and Ruby was not, he was ashamed to act on his desires.

As Ruby grew into a beautiful, well endowed woman, Peter sighed as he watched her talk with other men from time to time. He felt hopeless, and un-heroic, until that one fateful day…

A dog in town had gotten bit by a rabid raccoon, and the owner had tied him to a nearby tree in town, waiting it out to see if the dog was truly ill or not. Peter had been carving a small wolf out of wood nearby. He watched as Ruby walked down the path with her usual basket of goodies, no doubt for her grandmother. Suddenly and without warning, the dog broke its leash, and was heading towards the unsuspecting red caped woman.

Peter threw his carving blade, and it hit the dog perfectly, killing it instantly. Ruby had been so scared that day, and had even cried in his arms. He had gallantly walked her to Granny's to drop off the goodies, and then walked her back home. When he reached the front door of the house, he kissed her cheek and told her everything would be okay, and not to worry about that rabid dog anymore. But her fears would not subside, and she needed him. Ruby needed Peter, and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, showing him how desperately she wanted him.

"No," he had sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "You don't want me. You've never wanted me."

"I've been looking in all the wrong places," Ruby had said as she took his hand in hers, leading him into her house. "And what I really wanted all along was right in front of my face. Peter, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I was a fool."

Ruby took off her red riding hood, revealing nothing underneath but her creamy pale skin. Peter's mouth ran dry as his eyes raked over her pert, pink nipples, the light, soft hair covering her sex…

He gave in to his carnal desires right then, and took her on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. He had softly murmured in her ear that he was inexperienced, and she had guided him, showing him the spots that gave her the most pleasure. Like a puppy eager to please its master, Peter had Ruby moaning and writhing beneath him, begging him not to stop. Just the mere feeling of driving into her wet, tight folds caused him to moan as he continued his endeavors, trying desperately to achieve Ruby's and his orgasm together.

He was getting closer, and he began to finger her sensitive bud manically, knowing that it would drive her to orgasm soon. Ruby's walls began to clench and milk his thick member as they both came together. Ruby let out a wild howl, and Peter groaned loudly as he filled her with his seed. Ruby panted, and Peter felt her chest begin to rumble against his. Outside the window, the moon was bright and full, and in a flash, Ruby said, "Got to use the outhouse!" And then she was gone.

Peter thought nothing of it, and, being too exhausted, walked to Ruby's bed, and fell asleep.

. . .

Their relationship continued to be passionate and romantic, and even when the town had been threatened by a new attack from a wolf, Peter had vowed to protect Ruby no matter what. Ruby relished in the idea that her lover was also her protector, and she knew that he would kill anything and anyone that would try to harm her.

"PUT ON THE HOOD!" bellowed Granny before Ruby would leave the house to see Peter. "It wards off the wolf."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Granny's superstition. She'd never even seen a wolf before, let alone heard of a hooded cloak defending against wolves. Anyway, that was what Peter was there for, to be her protector.

She wore the hood anyway, just to please the old bag, and took it off once she was safely inside her house or Peter's. Today, however, Ruby wore the hood because she was going with Peter to a town meeting at the church.

"We need to stop the madness!" shouted the town's blacksmith. "We need to find this wolf and kill them!"

The crowd cheered, and Granny walked up to the podium, trying to calm the crowd. "WE CANNOT KILL THE WOLF!" she bellowed loudly, trying to lull the roar of the congregation. "LISTEN TO ME! I have personally dealt with this before…"

"Several decades ago, a wolf stalked our town," continued Granny as the congregation sat down and listened. "And a whole bunch of our young boys went out one night, thinking they could take on the wolf after they'd knocked back a few drinks. I was a very young child then, and I watched out of my window as they stalked towards the forest."

"I watched as my brother… OUR BROTHERS, FATHERS, UNCLES, COUSINS get torn to shreds by the wolf," said Granny, her voice breaking with emotion. "I ran out of the house screaming, trying to get to my brother, hoping there was still time… I was a foolish, stupid young girl. As I neared my brother's body, I saw that it had been torn to shreds. I held him close, his blood seeping into my clothes, and that was when I felt the hot breath of the wolf over me. I looked up, and saw it's cold, angry eyes staring back at me. But it did not harm me. It just simply walked away. I was lucky, but you all will not be! Don't hunt for it! IT WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Ruby had gotten chills up her spine from Granny's speech, and Peter held her close, trying to soothe her. "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHO IT MAY BE! IT MAY BE YOUR NEIGHBOR OR YOUR WIFE! THE WOLF MANIFESTS IN HUMAN FORM BY DAY AND WOLF BY NIGHT!"

Those words haunted Ruby, and secretly for the next few weeks, she began to track the wolf prints, hoping to come up with an idea of who it would be.

"Knock knock!" said a gruff voice at Ruby's window.

"Oh sir, who may you be?" said Ruby playfully in a mock innocent voice.

"I'm the big bad wolf!" the voice growled. "I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll-"

"Make love to me all night!" cried Ruby as she flung open the window and laughed at Peter. "Oh darling, you really are quite the actor."

"I always give a riveting performance don't I?" replied Peter, his eyebrow raised suggestively. Ruby grinned, and invited him in.

After they had made love twice, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Ruby thought nothing more as they got up the next morning, dressed quickly, and then went about their normal routines. That is, until she spotted large shaped paw prints outside her window…

. . .

"Peter, it is the only way," said Ruby, tears dripping down her porcelain face. "If the wolf is you, I cannot have you kill more innocent people. If it is not you, I swear, I will untie you from the tree."

"Ruby," said Peter gently, his head resting against the tree. He wished he could touch her face one more time, to kiss her once more, but the chains that bound him restricted his movement. "Please don't leave me here…"

Ruby grew chilled as she had neglected to wear her cloak. She figured if Peter was the wolf, there was nothing to fear of a chained up wolf. "I'm freezing, Peter. I'd better get back home."

The night grew darker, and the moon came out, large, full, and glowing. That was when all hell broke loose.

"Ruby!" cried Peter as he watched in horror as the love of his life fell to the ground trembling and convulsing. Before his very eyes, the red haired vixen transformed into a monstrous wolf, and was now eyeing him like he was filet mignon. "No, Ruby, you don't want to do this! PLEASE RUBY, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! I'M PETER! REMEMBER? I LOVE YOU!"

The wolf that had been Ruby all along roared angrily, and tore the young lover to shreds

. . .

When Ruby had awoken, she found herself naked in the forest. She looked around, and saw a very bloody body several feet away from her. Cautiously, she approached it, and when she saw who it was, she wailed and sobbed for her lost love, her beloved Peter. She felt a hand on her back, and turned to see Granny. She held Ruby's clothes in her hands, and pulled the girl up onto her feet.

"Dress," said Granny sharply. "It's about time I told you the truth. You are the wolf, Ruby. And I hate to do this to you, but after they find out about Peter, they will be hunting you down. You have to run for it. Take the cloak. Whenever you wear it, your power to transform will be fought back. Be safe. Know that I love you."

"Thank you Granny," sobbed Ruby as she hugged the old lady for the last time. "Thank you for everything…"

And so, Ruby was led into a nomadic life, up until the very day when evil sent her and the other story book characters to Storybrook, Maine.


End file.
